Brotherhood of Camelot
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Often times it takes a tragedy to bring together friends and colleagues who have lost touch. This theory is no different for the Camelot Gang.
1. Foreshadow

**_Author's Notes: Here is a new story I've been trying to write for awhile. The idea came after the finale, and I'm finally getting to do it. Please let me know how you like it and if I should continue it, whatever you have to say is greatly appreciated._**

**_Spoilers: After the Series Finale, "Goodbye to Camelot." That's when it all takes place, their new lives with their new departments. Enjoy!_**

_**Rating: PG-13 for now…**_

**_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway and Laurie Lasagna! Took a trip up to Baltimore, and it seems every time I go up there it turns my muse on! Thanks gals, you rock! Don't know what I'd do without you!_**

**_Summary: Often times it takes a tragedy to bring together friends and colleagues who have lost touch. This theory is no different for the Camelot Gang._**

**_Brotherhood of Camelot Chapter One: Foreshadow_**

The sound of metal colliding with another hard object is said to be heard blocks away. It's a sound that can echo throughout someone's mind for years to come. That's at least what the witnesses of this wreck say, but they saw more than just a wreck. Kids innocently played in the park across the street, oblivious to the events that soon would transpire in front of them. Other people shopped in the bodega, buying food and necessities. The day was normal, the crowded streets packed with people in a hurry to get wherever they needed, but the noise soon stopped.

A black Escalade bolted around the corner, practically taking the vehicle on two wheels. The loud thumping of bass could be heard as it slowed down. No one really thought anything of it, seeing as that was normal in big cities, and in certain neighborhoods. The men inside the dark tented windows of the SVU searched, they knew their victim was near by, and they gripped their guns tightly, ready for evasive action. The man they were targeting had no idea what was soon to happen, he entered the main street from a side street, minding his own business in his small town car. That's when gun shots rang out, and the town car sped out of control, colliding into the bodega where the innocent people that once were shopping, were now pinned in.

Kids screamed from the horror that played out in front of their eyes. Parents rushed to them, grabbing them and running in the other direction, in fear that the men inside the Escalade would get out and do more damage, but that didn't happen. It sped off after making sure the job had been done, leaving everyone else in shock from the drastic event. Everything quickly fell silent though, and the hissing from the car's engine was practically the only thing that could be heard.

Breaking the silence, a witness screamed, "Someone call 911!"

* * *

"So how's Grace doing?" Davis asked, looking down at some paperwork that was stacked on his desk. It seemed no matter how much he worked on it, it piled up even higher. 'The life of a Lieutenant', he thought. He didn't look up at Finney as he waited for a response.

Finney leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" He saw Davis everyday and it seemed everyday he was asking about her, but that was fine. Showed he actually cared.

"She had her 7 month checkup for her pregnancy yesterday I thought. How'd that go?"

Finney ran his hands over his hair. "It went great, the baby is like 4 and a half pounds already. Gonna be a big one."

"Still letting it be a surprise about the sex of the baby?"

Finney nodded as he poured himself some coffee, but didn't respond because the phone rang. "5-3, this is Sergeant Finney." He paused as he heard the voice on the other line, arching his eyebrow at the same time. "Okay, thanks." He hung the phone up. "There was a wreck over on 86th; they need us for some reason."

"Let's go," Davis replied, grabbing his radio and jacket.

* * *

Carlos peered into the car that was still pretty much covered in rubble from the building that once stood. He glared back at his partner, a rookie fresh out of paramedic school. He never was too thrilled about having to train a newbie, but they considered him one of the best medics in the city, so at least they thought that about him, and it was indeed a nice ego boost. He waited patiently as he brought the supplies from the back of the ambulance. Stumbling up to him, he handed Carlos a flashlight so they could assess the situation.

"What took you so long with the supplies?" He asked as he flashed the light on the motionless body.

"I had a hard time finding a few things."

Carlos almost reamed him, but thought twice as he thought back to when he was new and was afraid to ask about things also. "Okay, well learn it, you need to be quicker." He averted his attention back to the body, seeing an apparent gunshot wound to the man's temple. "Yeah, he's gone. Call the meat wagon." He walked back out, waiting as the crime scene investigators got there. "I hate calls like this."

The rookie stared back at him, not sure if it was okay to say anything. "Can I ask why?"

"Even though it's a DOA we are still going to have a lot of paperwork. And the fact that he died from something other than the wreck, even though it's not our job to find that out, thankfully." He paused, seeing how the rookie was pretty much uneasy about this whole situation. "Just relax, we've all been rookies. Take a deep breath."

He saw a black Lincoln pull up, noticing it was the cops that were called to the scene. "Finally!" He said, as he walked up to the car, unaware of who was in it. He stepped back as both doors opened, and out came Finney and Davis, two men he hadn't seen since he could remember.

"Finney? Davis?" He stared back at them, waiting to get their response.

"If it isn't Carlos Nieto! How the hell have you been?" They both walked up to him, shaking his hand, but Davis had to do more. He pulled him into a tight hug. "You look great; I guess that luxurious life over on Staten Island will do that to a guy." All the while the rookie stayed back, trying to take all of this in. It was obvious they had a past, and he wondered if he'd ever get close to anyone. The way this day was going he was worrying if he'd even last very long to make any friends at all.

"I wish we could stand around and catch up longer, but there's a crime scene over there." Davis let him go; a huge smile was still across his face. "Don't be a stranger, you know my cell phone number." He and Finney proceeded to the car as Carlos followed. "Woah, look at the mess."

"Yeah, times like these I'm glad I'm not a cop." He stood back as Finney and Davis looked in, trying to gather as much as they could. "I've got to get this rookie back to the house and show him the paperwork. We need to get together and have drinks or something."

"Sounds like a plan. What's the rookie's name?" Finney asked as he kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"Daniel Brightman. I think he's going to be good if he sticks with it. See you guys later."

They both watched as he made his way back to the ambulance. "Man, what are the chances we'd run into him? You don't see a person for a long while and then they just suddenly come back into your life. That's a sign I'm telling you." Finney said as he found the man's wallet. He opened it up, revealing the man's driver's license as well as some pictures of what was probably his family.

"Please tell me you found something useful," Davis said as he waited.

"Name was Lou Thomas. White male, lived over on Long Island, Amityville to be exact." He tossed the wallet to Davis. "Had a nice looking family too." They both knew the next step to this, and that was notifying the family, a part of the job no one ever got used to, no matter how many years you had of experience under your belt.

* * *

"Dammit I hate rainy days." Bosco said as he glanced out the window. He also hated the fact that his partner, Brian Denison always hogged the RMP, driving it almost everyday. He had been working with Denison for awhile now with the 7-9 in Bed Stye, but he still had not gotten used to riding shotgun. Denison was the superior officer though, having around 27 years experience on the force. Bosco was of course no rookie though, and at times it seemed Denison treated him like one.

"7-9 Charlie, respond to 3-9-8 53rd street, fight in progress."

Bosco queued his radio, glaring at Denison as he did it. "7-9 Charlie, 10-4." He let go of the button, fighting the urge to just jump out and run. "Let's go Denison, too deaf to hear the call that just came over the radio?"

"I'd go if I could get through the traffic. Settle down."

If anything made Bosco mad it was when someone told him that, and it only made it worse. "I might as well get out and walk; I sure as hell would beat you there. I swear Brian, you have gotta start letting me drive."

Calmly and in a low voice, Denison couldn't help but push Boscorelli's buttons. "I'll let you drive when you learn to calm down."

It of course worked, and Bosco's anger was flaring. "Here you go treating me like a rookie again. I've been on this job for 12 years." He sat back in his seat, not even sure what to say next. "Just get me to the call and we'll settle this later."

It seemed like an eternity but they got there, seeing a huge crowd on the sidewalk, some were cheering on what was going on in the middle of the circle, while others just stood in awe over it. Bosco pushed through a few, trying to get a peak, smirking the whole time. Over the crowd he yelled, "You do know that I can take you in just for urging the fight to go on right?"

This caused a few onlookers to stop their rooting and hollering, but many didn't care. He and Denison continued to stand back as the crowd slowly dissipated as many finally realized cops were on the scene. The two women fighting did not subside however, and continued to lay into one another, unaware of the situation around them.

"This looks like a scene off of Jerry Springer or something! Where's the mud pit?" Bosco couldn't help himself from saying that, it was quite weird to see two grown women fighting. Denison just remained calm like he always did, or like he was going to fall asleep. After a few more moments of waiting, they finally got in, trying to break the two women apart. They were gripping each other so tight that it was practically impossible to get in between them, and no matter what the two officers said the girls were not letting loose.

"Let go of my hair you damn redneck white trash bitch!" The fight was between a black girl and a white girl, and since they were unable to do anything but grip each other, it was now time for name calling, which to Bosco was funny in itself. He was finally able to work himself in between the two, and quickly got a sharp fingernail to his eye, causing him to bend over from the extreme pain that was sent to such a sensitive area to the body.

Now he was pissed, and the once funny situation was now an all out battle to get them split up. Thankfully Denison was on his game, and they got them pulled apart, but both were still swinging. Bosco noticed a silver item in the white girl's hand and quickly pulled it from her, seeing there was blood caked on it. He quickly put the cuffs on her, as did Denison with the other.

Getting right up in the girl's face, he flashed the weapon in front of her. "You have gotta be kidding me. You use a fingernail file as a weapon, and get caught with it?" He shook his head. "You should've just grabbed a knife and went all out with it."

Neither girl said anything as they just stared at each other as if they were ready to cut one another's throats out. "Oh so you are both talked out now?"

"Let's take them in," Denison replied. Normally fights were solved at the scene, but this one wasn't right. "Maybe their silence will break once they get put in an 8 by 10 cell."

The drive back was pretty silent, each girl just sat there. It was obvious they both had been to jail before; normally first timers freaked out and were as helpful as ever in hopes of getting out of it. Bosco wanted to turn around and talk crap, but decided it was best not to, besides something up the road had caught his attention, and the last thing on his mind was the two girls they had just picked up. "Hey Brian, you see that up there?"

"Yeah, looks like something is on fire."

"Go over there, it's that back alley." They pulled in off of a side street, seeing orange and blue flames growing higher and higher with each second. "It's a dumpster, what the hell?" Bosco waited for the car to come to a halt, and then got out. Denison followed as they saw that the fire was now climbing onto the building that was next to it.

"Central, this is 7-9 Charlie; we need FDNY at 45 Towson, the alley behind it."

Bosco tried to get closer to it, but it was extremely hot. "Probably some homeless person, trying to stay warm, fled the scene when it went to shit." He backed off even more when he felt his stomach grow queasy. "Nothing like the smell of garbage on fire either." He tried plugging his nose but that didn't help at all.

The sirens of the fire truck could be heard, and soon the engine had arrived near where they were as the firemen got out, going straight to work. Bosco and Denison stood by, forgetting altogether that they had two people in their backseat. "Took you guys long enough to get here, a small fire turned into a big one."

"We don't see you guys attempting to try and put it out. That's why you call the pros in."

Bosco knew that fireman well, a man he grew to dislike. He reminded him a lot of Doherty back during his 55th days. "Bite me." It wasn't much longer that the fire was under control; just a few more puffs of smoke came out of what was once a dumpster.

"You ready to get back to the house?" Denison asked as they both started back to the RMP. "Hopefully those two girls aren't dead in the back seat."

Just as they were getting back in the car, one of the firemen let out a small yell, and then tried to get their attention. "Boscorelli!"

Bosco turned to look at him, "What is it now? You forget how to turn the hose off?"

"You might want to come see this."

He scoffed as he shut his door again, strutting over to the dumpster. "I swear you guys would never make it without us." He looked over to where they were pointing, and quickly backed away. "Yeah, and that's a dead body." He waited for Denison, realizing that's what they had been smelling.

The same fireman that was giving them hell before was fighting the urge to puke as he bent over, gagging. "That's just, really disgusting."

Bosco patted him on the back, smirking. "This is why you call the pro's in, right?"

Denison watched everything play out before him, taking in a deep sigh. "I knew today wouldn't be a normal day. We better get the Lieutenant down here."

TBC….

_**Should I continue or can this? Do let me know! Thanks!**_


	2. Through the Smoke

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that this chapter has taken me so long! I promised myself I would not take so long updating this story, and here it is well over a month! (runs and hides) I hope this one was worth the wait, enjoy it! (still ashamed)

_Rating: PG-13_

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway for listening to me and reading of this. Thanks for the help. Also to all of you who have taken the time to reply to this, believe me it has helped me out immensely!_

_Spoilers: Takes place after the Series Finale._

_**Brotherhood of Camelot Chapter Two: Through the Smoke**_

The wait for the detectives to get to the crime scene seemed like an eternity, which was weird because the station house wasn't but a few blocks away from where this whole situation was playing out. Or maybe it wasn't that long at all, they were just all extremely impatient to get this over with. Of course walking up to a fire that had a dead body in it was hard on all of them, and they could only hope that the person was thrown in after they were dead, seeing as being burnt alive was probably one of the worst ways to go.

Bosco and Denison stood back at their car since nothing could really be observed. That was another bad thing about a fire crime scene, every bit of evidence was pretty much destroyed. In all reality every one of them, firemen included, were hoping that it was some innocent bystander caught in the hands of their own evil destiny, and they could close off on this quickly, but it was too sketchy.

A few moments later an unmarked Crown Victoria police car pulled up which marked the arrival of the crime scene detectives, two that Bosco really hadn't gotten to know very well. The detectives over at the 7-9 house seemed too self absorbed and he didn't want to clash with them more than he already did, already experiencing enough of that when he was at the 5-5 station. He and Denison made there way to the detectives, two older men who had been doing this since before Bosco was even thought of.

Neither said anything to the two beat cops as they looked into the dumpster that was still smoking. The firemen waited as well, waiting to be released since it was in fact a crime scene, and partly for curiosity as well.

"We won't be able to tell anything from this until we get a medical examiner to look at the inside of what's left of the lungs." One of the detectives replied as he backed away, feeling instant stomach nausea, even though he was used to seeing stuff like this.

One of the firemen couldn't help but ask, "And what will that do?"

Glaring at him like he was from another planet, the other detective replied in a subtle, yet sarcastic tone of voice. "They have ways of doing experiments to see if there was oxygen flow through them during the fire. Luckily there's some lung left in this body to tell." He turned back to his partner, shaking his head. "Now to tell if there was fowl play, that's the part I really love about my job."

Bosco looked back at their RMP and then to the detectives, forgetting they had two people in the backseat. "We gotta go, we got two girls in our backseat that need to be taken to central booking." He and Denison started walking back to the car when one of the detectives yelled back to them.

"We'll catch up with you two back there. Don't go anywhere, I need to know exactly what was going on when you drove up on scene."

* * *

Detective Faith Yokas had fallen into her new department, Major Crimes like she had been doing it all of her life. Detective work fit her well, and she had one of the better conviction rates of most of the detectives that had been doing this job a lot longer than she had been. She worked hard to get where she was, but in the midst of her success she never forgot where she came from. There were certain times she did miss the old crew she started with, practically everyday. The camaraderie she had with the men and women of the 55th was something she'd probably never experience anywhere else. Sure, the people she was working with now were close and bonded well, but it would never compare.

Often times when she got to thinking about it, she'd try and block it out in fear of going on a roller coaster ride of emotions. There were good memories as well as bad ones, and they always seemed to bring a tear to her eye. She didn't realize how bad she'd miss everyone until they were gone, yet another cliché that lived up to its own words.

She felt more memories flood her mind quickly, but stood up, trying to bring her attention to something else in the room to keep her thoughts far away from where they were quickly going. She spotted the coffee machine in the back corner and grabbed her mug, practically desperate to get her hands on something to stay busy.

"Yokas, you okay, you look a little pale." A man with a thick New York accent stood about five feet away from her. He was always set on giving her a hard time, but it was all in good fun to keep the mood light. That was a necessity in this job since you dealt with such negative stuff everyday.

"Yeah, I'm good." She of course would never admit to what was wrong.

"Lieutenant Miller keeping you up late at night again?"

Faith flashed him a sarcastic smirk as she walked back to her desk. "Someone's gotta make up for your lack of sexual activity now don't they?"

That left him speechless. "Yokas, you always make sure I can never have a good comeback for you. Damn your good." He walked by, patting her on the back. "Be careful out there, I gotta go get some work done."

"Don't hurt yourself trying." She laughed a little bit, then opened up a manila folder to begin her work on an open case that she was working hard to solve, a case that had been giving her problems for around a month. Her mind couldn't' help but think back to old times though, which made her work even that more strenuous.

* * *

"It sure was weird seeing Carlos again." Ty replied as they looked around the crime scene to see if they could find any witnesses that could fill them in on what happened. They planned on going to tell the victim's family afterwards, both of them pretty much putting it off as long as they could.

Finney nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd that had gathered behind the yellow police tape. He was growing agitated at how many people got thrills over such harsh events, but that was people for you. "You people need to backup!" He yelled as he motioned his hands towards them, waving them away. "Is there anyone here who saw what happened?"

At first no one said anything, a once very loud crowd grew so silent you could practically hear a pin drop. Both Ty and Finney stood and stared for a moment, realizing everyone was scared for their own safety about being a rat.

"If anyone saw what happened, we can hurry and get these pieces of trash off of the streets and you won't have to worry anymore. Or you can keep quiet and they can kill more people," Ty retorted, hoping that might break the silence that settled in. They waited a few more moments, and no one had even acted like they saw anything, so they made their way back to their car.

"Ain't that America for you?" Finney said as he got in the driver's side. "50 people out and about and not one is willing to help out." Before he fully got in the car he felt someone touch his shoulder, and he quickly turned around, seeing an old lady with her grandson, both still wide-eyed from fear. "Can I help you with something ma'am?" He asked, watching Ty as he made his way over to the other side of the car.

"We saw what happened." Her voice was shaky and she couldn't look either of them straight in the eye. "I was scared to say anything back there, I don't want them hurting me or my grandson for this."

"If you tell us what you saw we can take them in and you'll be safe."

"What exactly did you see?" Ty was hoping it was enough to get a suspect because it was evident everyone was very scared.

She paused as she looked at the crowd of people who began to dissipate, going back to their everyday lives. She began to talk, but hesitated, grabbing her grandson's hand and squeezing it hard. All she wanted to do was take him out to the park to play, not to be haunted with the image his young eyes saw for the rest of his life.

Finney noticed the hesitation, "Would you like it better if you came in with us to the department?"

"No, we can go to my house, I just don't want to be out on the street. Follow me." She made her way across the street, still holding the little boy's hand as she walked up the steps to her row house. They went in after her, taking notice to the clean, yet small home, which was normal for this part of town. "Sorry I'm causing so much trouble, would you like some tea or something?"

"You're being no trouble at all, just take your time. And thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Ty said as he examined the home. It was like second nature to him now to scan everywhere he went.

"Go play, Jake. I'll be done with these nice men in a minute." She watched him run up the stairs and out of site, then swallowed hard. "It was a black SUV. Had several black guys in it, I think a white guy too. Loud music, the kind that makes your head pound. The car they shot was just minding his own business it seemed like, they came around the corner and that's how it happened."

Finney looked at Ty. "Sounds like someone we know. You have anything else we can use ma'am?"

"That's all I saw, after the gunshots started I was trying to protect Jake."

"Well thank you for all of your help. That's enough information to get things going." They both shook her hand, making their way back out on the street.

"Let's go bust down some doors," Ty said with a smile. This turned out to be an easier case than either two thought it would be.

* * *

Manny Santiago never truly got over the death of Sergeant Maritza Cruz. Sometimes she was very hard to work with, there was no arguing that, but he had grown really fond of her in the short time he worked along side her. She knew her job, and had improved on it the last year of her life. She was so strong willed and assertive, but sometimes that was used in a negative way.

One of the things he never understood about her was how she handled being sick with Leukemia. How she went out in a blaze of glory it was evident that she didn't want to be held up in bed with machines hooked up to her, she went out like she should have.

Since the day she was buried he made a daily trip to her grave, placing a single rose in front of her headstone. With each day that passed he was able to walk up that cemetery hill a little easier, but knew her death still tore at his heart. He knew deep down that when she was alive she didn't think of him the way he thought of her. He respected her, even on some days felt attracted to her, but knew that she didn't feel those things back to him, but that didn't matter.

He bent over, placing the rose he had picked out for the day down on the moist ground, then stood up, wiping away a stray tear that had found it's way down his cheek. Some days he still couldn't believe she was gone, like he expected to see her at work, like he was in denial about the whole thing. He placed his hand on the cold stone that marked where her body lay, then slowly turned and walked away, down the same path he now knew like the back of his hand.

"See you soon, Maritza."

* * *

Finney was so anxious as they pulled up to the location of the people they suspected did the drive by. They pulled the car to the curb a few buildings down as they both stepped out, along with their backup.

"We'll take the front," Finney said. "If I know these guys it won't be a complicated deal."

"You better find some wood bud, don't want this to back fire." Davis said as they walked up, getting into position. He then stuck his fist out, impacting it with the metal door of the old architecture style building. "Police, open up!"

Some clanking and movement could be heard on the other side. "Who is it?" A low voice spoke, probably trying to hide some things going on.

"NYPD, open the door!" Finney said, growing annoyed quickly.

The door slowly opened, and there stood the man they were looking for, in the flesh. "Can I help…you?" He stuttered on his words, it was evident he was caught off guard, but knew exactly why they were on his doorstep.

"Ray Smith, I think you know how you can help us." Davis said as he moved in, cuffing him. "You were right Finney, this was really simple."

"I didn't do anything! It was my cousin! He's in Baltimore, he fled!" The man tried to jerk away from Davis' grasp but he was much weaker, and he only hurt himself. "Come on man, you know I'm not capable of a drive by!"

Finney cocked his eyebrow and laughed as he helped Davis get him into the car. "Who said anything about a drive by? You really ought to observe your rights, and know that you can keep your mouth shut. In your case it's pretty vital." He got in the driver's side, putting the car into gear. "You know, somehow I feel that this case was too good to be true. How'd we get so lucky?"

"It wasn't easy, we are just that good." Davis winked as they drove down to the station house.

* * *

"Hey Boscorelli, we found out the identity of that body in the dumpster." The main detective on the case, Jayce Carlton, caught him in the hallway. "Thought you might want to know before all the rumors start flying around."

Bosco looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not sure why Carlton was being so friendly to him about it since they never got along. "Yeah? Who was it?"

Carlton flipped through some papers then showed him a picture of the guy to see if he recognized it. "Notice who it is?"

Bosco looked up at him and back down, running his hands through his hair. "No way, that's not the desk sergeant." He clicked his tongue as he thought, continuing to stare at the picture as if it was going to tell him the answer. "Jack Larson?"

"Yep. Never missed a day of work in the 30 years he's been on the force, and his chair was empty today. They ran a DNA test, came back to him. He was also alive when it all happened."

"What was he doing in a dumpster?" Bosco asked as they started walking down the hall.

"That's what I'm going to find out, but something fishy is going on, that's for sure."

Bosco nodded as they parted ways. "Keep me posted."

* * *

Rescue One in Hell's Kitchen had seen it's share of car fires, so this one they were on was nothing more than routine for them. "I think car fires are such a waste," One of the younger men said as he walked by, glaring at the orange and blue flames coming from what was once an automobile.

"A waste? Isn't every fire a waste?" Another spat back as they pointed their hose on it, already extinguishing a lot of it.

"I know, it just seems like we get more and more of these, I guess people have stopped caring about their cars. Makes you wonder where the owner of this car is at. Probably torched it themselves to collect insurance on it."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't bet on it."

"What makes you so sure?"

The older firefighter pointed at the car that was now all put out, and through the thick smoke that still lingered around it was obvious there was a body in the driver's seat, so burnt up no one could even tell the sex of it unless they were trained in that field.

"I think we found the owner," One said as they all stood around, pretty much in shock. The scene grew quiet except for the sizzling sound of the metal still extremely hot from the flames that were once growing around it, as well as water dripping down from the fire hydrant. They all stood around a few more moments in awe, and it finally clicked in their heads what needed to be done.

"Someone might want to call the police department."

TBC….

_**Thanks to all of you reviewers, you know who you are! It's greatly appreciated! Hope you haven't forgotten!**_


	3. Once Strong, Always Strong

_A/N: Here's chapter three, it took me over a month and I won't even begin to make an excuse for you because I really don't have one this time. I'll say sorry for it taking me so long though, I feel so rotten on how long it has taken me to update this story, it's not fair to you readers out there (If I have any left) I'll try my HARDEST to be quick on chapter four! _

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway and Laurie Lasagna, my beta team! You guys rock, thanks for listening to me and reading over my work, I love you guys! Also to all my readers and those who reply to let me know how it's going, I appreciate it so much!_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, never have…. I can only wish!_

Spoilers: After the series finale, "Goodbye to Camelot" 

_**Brotherhood of Camelot Chapter Three: Once Strong, Always Strong**_

Two random street cops responded to the call that the fire department called in to central, first expecting to have to direct traffic, but then it was evident that it was much more serious when the dead body inside the car was revealed to them. They stood back, each of them studying it, not really sure what to do at first. Both were thankful when the detectives got on scene, taking over.

"Shit, the 7-9 house just had a burned up body too," The detective replied as he waved some lingering smoke away from his face. "I sure hope this isn't related." He paused, looking at his partner. "Okay, let's get the coroner to pull the victim out, not much we can do since all the damn evidence is gone. We'll just have to wait for the medical report."

"Yeah, I'll get a hold of Bed Stye, let them know we have something that might be related." The detective waited as the phone rang, then someone picked up, "Yeah, can I talk to Detective Jayce Carlton please?"

"Detective Carlton speaking."

"This is Detective Hill with the 22nd precinct, we have a body here that might be related to the case you are working, you might want to come down to our ME's office and take a look."

Carlton took in a deep sigh, closing his eyes as his hands ran over mounds of paperwork that was piled in front of him. This couldn't be happening, not another one, but maybe it was a coincidence and had nothing to do with his. "Okay, call me after the autopsy." He hung up the phone, staring at it after he did. "Yeah, just a coincidence, has to be."

* * *

"You two already made an arrest in that drive by shooting?" The captain of the 5-3 squad peered around the corner of his office door, seeing Finney and Davis walk in, both heading towards their offices for the paperwork they'd have to fill out over the case.

"Yes sir," Davis replied as they walked past. "It was a dunker, very easy."

"Good job you two." The captain paused, his face growing really serious. "Word's out on the street that there might be a serial arsonist and murderer. It's just a rumor but I caught wind of it a few minutes ago. 7-9's victim was their desk sergeant, 2-2 got a call to a car fire, and they still haven't released who that victim is yet. We'll know if they are connected after that."

Finney nodded. "When is that desk sergeant's funeral going to be?" Funerals for fellow cops were never fun, even if they didn't even know the man or woman in the casket, but it was always a good thing to go pay your respects if you could get away from the job long enough.

"The day hasn't been released yet, but I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks Cap." Davis patted him on the shoulder as they made their way to their destination, both silent from the news. Sitting down hard in his chair, Davis played with a pen in front of him, thinking about what their captain had just told them.

"Man, talk about a rough way to go." He replied, breaking the silence between them. "Maybe he was dead before."

Finney shook his head. "We can only hope. I wonder who that other victim is. Hopefully not a cop."

"I guess we'll find out soon." Davis said as he stood up pouring himself some coffee. "I guess nothing we can do but catch the bastard that's doing it and pay them back." His mind instantly thought about Tatiana, Sully's wife that was found burned up in their apartment, but thankfully she was a case where she was dead before the fire was even lit. He quickly looked down at his own paperwork, trying to think of something, anything else.

* * *

Detective Hill had just got back from lunch when he saw the file on his desk from the Medical Examiner's office. He knew at that moment that underneath the cover of the manila folder would be the identity of the victim from earlier. He sat down, running his hands over his face, sighing. His partner interrupted his thoughts as he entered the office, patting him on the back.

"Wow, they were quick this time."

Hill nodded, opening it up. He felt the sudden urge to vomit when he saw the name, as well as the information. "Oh my God," he whispered, reaching for his phone. He dialed the phone number for the house in Bed Stye, waiting for Detective Carlton, and was lucky that he answered.

"This is Detective Carlton."

"Detective Hill. Hey, I got the information back from that fire earlier. Comes back to another cop." He stared down at the picture as he paused, waiting to see Carlton's reaction.

"Who is it?"

"He's listed as retired, was a Lieutenant for the 55th precinct. Lieutenant Swersky."

Carlton knew that it was connected now, two cop deaths within 24 hours, both involving fires, there was no way it was a coincidence like he was hoping. "Thanks Hill." He hung up the phone, remembering that Boscorelli had been part of the 55th precinct before he transferred. "Anyone know where Officer Boscorelli is?" Carlton asked as he walked through.

"He just brought one in for possession, check central booking." The secretary yelled as he paused between phone calls.

Carlton turned around in midstep, opening the door, revealing Boscorelli and Denison putting a man in the holding cell. "Hey Bosco, can I talk to you for a second, in private?" His face was grim, he wasn't sure how close Bosco was to this Lieutenant, but he was from his old house so he was sure it would hit Bosco pretty hard.

Denison gave a small wave. "Don't mind me, I'll stay here and start this damn grunt work."Bosco nodded at him, taking note to Carlton's demeanor as they exited into the hallway, walking to Carlton's office. "What's going on?" His throat grew dry, the walk seemed to take forever, and it didn't help that Carlton wasn't saying a word, his eyes stayed lowered to the floor. Shutting the door behind them, Bosco asked again, "What is it?"

"I'm sure you heard about that fire this morning where they found another body right?"

Bosco didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue.

"We found out it was a fellow cop." Carlton paused, not realizing that it would be this hard to break the news to a man he had butted heads with so many times. He suddenly felt sorry for him, weird how those things seemed to work out. "He was from the 55th precinct."

Bosco stepped back a little, letting out a small gasp that escaped his lips. "Who was it?'

"A retired lieutenant. Lieutenant Swersky." The look that flashed across Bosco's face made it apparent to Carlton that he indeed knew him, and knew him well. "I'm sorry, Boz," He whispered.

At first Bosco wasn't sure what to do. He felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on him, then he felt angry, and then he fought the tears that began to form in his eyes. His voice cracked, "Thanks Carlton." He opened the door, making his way down to his lieutenant. "Sir, I need to take some personal time."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I'll call you later." His legs felt like they would give out at any time, and he didn't want anyone to see him cry so he hurried out the door, headed somewhere, anywhere. He just needed some fresh air. Swersky was dead, the man that made Bosco the cop he was today, gone just like that. He knew one thing though; he was going to find the people responsible.

* * *

News spread like wildfire about Swersky's death, already informing everyone who was previously on his 55th crew. Funny how New York was such a big city and they were spread out across it, but they all found out around the same time. It was obvious they were all still in shock over his untimely murder, each of them standing outside where the old precinct once stood, now an empty lot where neighborhood kids joined to play.

Even the firemen and medics stood with them, Swersky was a huge part of their lives also. They all just happened to show up, no one made arrangements for them to meet at Camelot, almost like it was meant to happen. No one said a word as they stood together in a small circle, the only one missing was of course, Cruz.

Awkwardness set in as the minutes passed, and Faith couldn't take anymore of it so she shifted her weight, moving forward. "I just know one thing," she said, breaking the silence that seemed like a century, "whoever did this will not get away with it."

Bosco bit the inside of his cheek, agreeing with her but he didn't say anything, he just nodded in agreement. He had thought that from the very beginning, how they'd avenge his death, his horrible death that shouldn't be wished upon anyone.

"We all need to keep a lookout. There have been two cop murders due to arson so any one of us could be next, you just never know." Finney replied, knowing it wasn't the most pleasant thing to bring up but it had to be let out, he had to make sure his fellow brothers in blue were well informed. He averted his attention to FDNY. "You guys too, we have no idea what's going on."

"Thanks Finney," DK said as he closed his eyes, hoping this would all be gone when he opened them again, but of course it wasn't, it was a reality no one wanted to deal with but would never go away.

More silence fell in as they stood there, each having their own memories flash in front of their eyes about the days before the fire that burned up their second homes. It was still painful to think how they all had to split up so quickly, with no warning whatsoever. The cold night air set in as clouds filled the sky. Snow was on the way but that didn't stop any of them from staying there at that very moment. It wasn't solving much, them staring at a gap in buildings out on the sidewalk, but it meant the gang was back together, even if un-fateful, harsh events were the reason they were standing there tonight.

"I was really hoping our first reunion would be a fun occasion," Carlos sad as he looked at his watch. He paused, staring down at his shoes as a few snow flurries fell down. "This sucks."

"It'll end on a good note, we'll catch the bastard that's doing this." Bosco said as he moved away from the group. "I'm going to get started on this, there's no way I'm sleeping tonight."

"I'll come with you." Finney walked in his direction, knowing he should probably go home with Grace but knew he was better off getting this going, he wouldn't be able to relax as well.

The group began to split up, each going back to their homes, but they all knew this wasn't the last time they'd be joined together, definitely not. This was going to be a team effort to find out the culprit behind this, the fire department and police department of the old Camelot always kicked ass, this situation would be no different. _Once strong, always strong._

* * *

_**TBC….**_

_Thanks to those who have replied, you know who you are and like I said above..I appreciate you SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter also, but I won't know unless you tell me! Hahaha Happy reading. (thumbs up)_


End file.
